Yuki Honoo
Yuki Honoo (雪炎 Honoo Yuki) is a Vizard who lives in the Living World with the other family of Vizard, he was previously the 10th division captain. Appearance Yuki ♂''' has ear length blue hair with black highlights. He usually wears a scarf with any outfit and always has his zanpakuto at his waist. He wears more sophisticated clothing unless he has reason to wear something less formal. His eyes are an icy blue and has strong features to his face and body. He rarely wears a smile, instead he wears a serious face which will change into an emotionless face while fighting. He's seen making funny movements & faces during moments of comedy. When wearing his mask he will sometimes tilt it up to the side of his head Personality Yuki ♂, sometimes comical, usually he holds a serious attitude. He has a very thick pride that will guide all of his decisions, almost giving him the excuse to do what ever he pleases. From the outside one would likely see Yuki ♂ to be a jerk but those who are lucky enough to know him know that he doesn't like to appear weak. He usually masks his feelings with actions that are less than kind. He could be seen as a heart-breaker. For some reason unknown alot of Shinigami women grow to have crushes upon him, some Arrancar have even showed to be more than compassionate with him. Yuki ♂ usually acts cold towards them, but in actuality he enjoys the fuss over him. He's been known to save females at the last minute before their enemy finishes them off, possibly one of the reasons some females fall so quickly for him. Yuki ♂has shown to despise anyone who is weak, excluding those few elite who have somehow worked their way into his cold heart. Yuki's ♂only and number one fear is becoming weak or weak minded. He trains consistently to stay strong, trying to avoid his hollow from taking over his body and he will kill an enemy without question. His hollow side has proven troublesome, causing him to work with the Arrancar on one or two occasions. Even though he has helped them, he has claimed it was only to protect his own pride and will not admit that it was linked to his hollowfication in any way. Yuki ♂enjoys spicy foods, which is ironic to his entire cold being. He is not a heavy drinker, in fact he is only shown to have a little Saki at gatherings. He is often alone, always finding new places to which he can enjoy his time without being bothered. Yuki ♂is spotted near water a lot, during his time on the living world he will sometimes sleep on the beach under the dark night waiting for something exciting to happen. Respect seems to be overlooked with Yuki ♂. He usually sits without asking, calls people only by their first name, and never adds a title of respect to ones name. He seems to be bored when nothing is going on, and talking is not his strong suite. Yuki ♂can often times be seen eating his food loudly, and rarely ever tries to hide his presence, hating to have to be in hiding. He simply just wants to live his life. History With no memories at all of his life as a Human, Yuki Honoo was once a Shinigami who claims to have lost most of his memories after his transformation begun. He's strong, believed to be stronger than A Captain or Espada without even using his mask. Yuki Honoo met the other Vizard during an invasion on earth. Jarael found him and helped explain what was happening to him and took him in as part of the small vizard family. They trained him to be strong, and trained him to control his inner hollow. Honoo Yuki's Zanpakuto (Myou Koorichou) is a ice class zanpakuto that does not require water to freeze. It can supply its own source of ice, but when water is near it is able to freeze it. Yuki considers himself as the King of Ice Zanpakutos (thus the throne in his Bankai), & believes that his Zanpakuto is the coldest & most powerful ice Zanpakuto to exist since his old captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has a constant struggle with weakness, if his inner hollow feels he is becoming too weak, he will try to take over. He must fight or train on a consistent bases. Though he appears to be young (early 20’s), his past shows that he is in fact much older than he appears. His ex subordinate Jefferson once wrote a Diary that had pages written about Honoo Yuki when he was an active serving Shinigami. Shortly after Honoo Yuki was made Captain of 10th Squad he disappeared during a top secret mission to the living world, most of the shinigami who would have remembered him have been killed off or disappeared by the time he was found by the Vizards. At one point, Yuki tried to come back to the Soul Society but was denied by the ex-Captain Commander for having been hollowfied. Yuki took this hard, and to this day he has a resentful relationship with any Shinigami that does not gain his trust. This page was found shortly after the Captain Commander Jefferson disappeared. ''Monday, June 4'' Its been quite a few months now... I am beginning to feel lonely. It hurts to look at the shinigami in other squads... Getting trained by their captains... Taking an active part in missions and saving seireitei from the hollow scum. I no longer want to be alone in this squad.. with no captain or vice captain. There is no one to acknowledge my talent and strength either. People laugh at me, at still being an unseated shinigami. ''Wednesday, June 6'' I sat alone by the 10th squad house yesterday till I fell asleep. so couldn't register any entry in the diary. I saw the 11th squad combat training yesterday. I was at the kidou range today. My close friend Asino is getting better at Kido day by day. WHY DO I HAVE NO CAPTAIN or VICE CAPTAIN??? AND WHY DONT THEY EVEN TELL ME WHO THEY ARE OR WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM. This paper wont recognize my anguish... but then again... would these other shinigami? ''Thursday, June 7'' I went to the 3rd Division captain today. I tried to ask him if he knew something about my previous captain... But he gave me an angry look and told me that I dont need to know. I am too afraid to talk to the captain commander regarding this. I got one more person in my squad today. His name is sasori and he seems quite a nice guy. I hope I am promoted to vice captain soon and I get to know the secret of my captain. ''Sunday, August 10'' Its been a while since I wrote in my dairy, ever since the girls found it in my squad under my pillow and made fun of me for having it... but today I have to write in it. I finally got promoted to vice-captain! This is the best day of my life, I feel so accomplished I only wish my captains Honoo Yuki were here to see it... Idk when they will replace my captain, and I dont know what happened. I just hope he is okay.... ''Friday, November 13'' Hmm... its been a great while since I wrote in this book. The edges have become worn and the lock has been broken off. Today is my first captains birthday... Yuki I wish you a great day, I still feel you are alive... somewhere. You would be proud of me, I have become a captain. There is talk I am going to be promoted soon. I don't want to be caught writing in this book, but I know that you would encourage me to do as I please. ''Saturday, December 21'' Yesterday I became the Captain Commander. I still wonder- (page ends here). Plot '''The beginning. Destruction Mistreated Reintroduction Family growth Enter Soifon Shinigami Woman Betrayal The come back Re-Enter, Granado. Powers & Abilities Yuki ♂ has an assortment of abilities rooting from both his Shinigami & hollow background. Like most Vizard when Yuki is wearing his mask his powers become darker and more powerful. Even without his mask Yuki Honoo should be considered a serious threat to any opponent who threatens him or his small group of family. He is a master swordsman, hand to hand fighter and has many other traits that could be considered deadly. His ice-class Zanpakuto only adds to his already threatening list of skills he has obtained over his life time. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Yuki is implied to be a powerful combatant. Often times fighting without releasing his sword and being able to fend off enemies. *'Hand to hand fighter:' Yuki is sometimes seen fighting without his Zanpakuto. He does this when he feels he can fight without bothering Myou (His Zanpakuto) and wants her to rest. He has grown be to a very efficient hand to hand combatant *'Flash Steps Expert': Yuki is a flashstep master. Being able to shunpo at extreme speeds keeping up with most captain level characters. He was seen being the first to reach Soifon once when was rendered unconscious during a Bankai training session, even though he was last to leave the squad house. *'Keen Intellect': Despite his childish attitude at times, Yuki has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his fight with the Granado Espada he was able to think though her actions respectfully predicting her next move. Even the most respectable fighers would admit intimidation to his cunning. *'Immense Spiritual Power:' Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure. Being a Vizard, Yuki possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous *'Kidō user:' Being an ex-shinigami captain, Yuki is able to use Kido to a powerful extent. Though he is not considered a Kidō master, he has still shown efficient enough in the demon arts to bind or damage Espada level foes. *'Total ice control': Honoo Yuki has total ice control, and is able to forge just about any shape from ice almost as if he was an artist. Sometimes he will create well known objects or beings but made out of ice even though they cant move on their own. *'Water:' Being a purely ice based Zanpakuto, Yuki's control over water is limited. It takes more Reiatsu to control water, though freezing water is another story. He can freeze water with ease. *'Snow:' Yuki seems to have extensive control over snow, being able to make it snow, in a blizzard or heavy snow fall it could be very dangerous for his opponents. *'Temperature': Where ever Honoo Yuki is at, the temperature is sure to drop. The air around him is colder… he can control it and make it to where it isn’t, but never bothers to. Hollowfication: Hollow mask: Yuki's mask has very alienated look. It is white with a pointed chin and no mouth It has blue streaks in it, but a majority of the mask remains true (white) to the usual Vizard assets. Along the nose there is 6 breathing holes, It also has two horns at the top (left & right side) & his eyes remain unchanged, an icey blue. The mask gives him hollow powers, and he uses them well. He prefers Sonido to Shunpo & Enjoys to Cero more than Kidou. His mask makes him very dangerous to enemies, considering he can use both Shinigami & Hollow powers at the same time, along with his elemental (ice) Zanpakuto. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Yuki's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed *'Garganta': Yuki is easily able to create Gargantas when wearing his mask. Sometimes he will put his mask on just to travel to another world apposed to having to arrange a Senkaimon gate. *'Cero:' During Yukis time wearing his mask, he is able to fire ceros. He fires them from the space between his horns. He has also been shown to be able to fire a cero from his hand, or finger. *'Sonido:' Yuki is known to Sonido when he wears his mask. The arrancar version of Shunpo. He is a very efficient user of sonido, able to impress even the fastest of Espada. His sonido is quicker than his shunpo. *'Immunity to physical pain:' While Yuki wears his mask the amount of physical pain he reacts ti decreases dramatically. He still feels it, but has become more focused on the task at hand than the pain. *'Black ice: '''When Yuki wears his mask, some of his ice attacks become darker, and more powerful. This ice is known as "Black ice". Zanpakuto ' Myou Koorichou:' Purley a Ice Element Zanpakuto, it Controls the Moisture in the Air/ Environment and converts them to tiny ice shards as sharp and tough as his blade. He controls them by moving his Zanpakuto. His Zanpakuto also has the ability to create ice on its own without a source of water; this is the main source of his ice entity. The materialization of his Zanpakuto is “Myou Koorichou” which means: Ice Butterfly of Life & Destiny. The word Myou also shares the meaning of dark, strange, unusual, command, decree, life, & destiny. All of the words could be used to describe Honoo Yuki’s personality and his relationship with his Zanpakuto. This butterfly is made 100% completely of ice (making it very easy to Yuki to re-summon), and it hovers near Yuki. It represents his Life, Reiatsu, and well-being. It also represents his weakness. The weaker and more beaten up he becomes, the more Myou chips, breaks and melts away. Yuki claims Myou to be the jealous type, who doesn't like leaving his side in a battle and hates for pretty women to get near him. '''Shikia: Myou Koorichou ' Activated by the phrase “Fly, Myou Koorichou.” It materializes his Zanpakuto into its true form, a butterfly made completely out of ice. After the Zanpakuto takes its true form he uses the command “Disperse” To scatter his butterfly into thousands of ice shards in order to cut & freeze his opponents. It creates and gathers with more and more ice as it flies through the air by adapting to the moisture in the air, making the wave of ice shards very vast. His Zanpakuto holds a similar shape to the sealed state aside from the layer of ice that covers it and the hilt gathers enough ice to take a new shape. His hand is surrounded by a ring of ice that he will sometimes spin his Zanpakuto around by with his finger. Hisan Tougen (Flying tundra): This ability allows Yuki to control a wave of ice shards to use as he pleases when Myou scatters, he controls them by moving his Zanpakuto. His normal tactic is to keep a wave of Ice shards flying in the air, and enough below his feet to defend himself if needed. Gisei (Sacrifice): 'The butterfly will gently land on the enemy freezing the small area it lands before exploding. In the explosion whatever is near will become frozen. This attack is one of Yuki's most powerful and dangerous/ largest. Thus meaning the explosion from Myou is very large. *'Frozen Tsunami: Yuki will stab his Zanpakuto into the ground and freeze the area near him. The ice on the ground can be manipulated however Yuki pleases, usually used to attack anything on or above the area. He has a trade mark attack named "Tsunami". He swings his Zanpakuto towards his enemy and a wave of ice flurries from the ice on the ground and rushes towards them. *'Tōketsu Kūjō': A rare attack that Yuki uses. He is able to swing his zanpakuto in the direction of one of his enemy and send a wave of solid ice (not shards) at them. This attack is different from his other as its more intended to cut them than to freeze them. The ice is powerful and sharp. Bankai: Kōri no haka (Ice tomb) ''' Kori no haka/ Ice Tomb creates A large dome with an almost unlimited supply of very thick ice on the inside walls ceiling & floor (the ice almost instantly freezes over and reforms after used). From the outside it looks like nothing more than a black orb, it is formed of an unknown substance but is very strong (depending on how strong Yuki is, it would take someone far more powerful than him to break in or out). Yuki is able to control any of the ice inside of the dome, if the dome breaks his Bankai is ended. Yuki's Zanpakuto shape changes completely, it is now a 2 handed halberd, which is dangerous for his opponents with no place to run while inside of his Bankai. * Hōkai suru (Implode): This attack takes two actions to do. First is he must be sitting in his Ice Throne (in his Bankai). And second he must stab his Zanpakuto into any part of his Bankai. After he speaks the word "Hokai suru" (implode) the Zanpakuto dissolves into the air, as soon as it finishes the entire Dome collapses instantly in towards the center freezing anything caught in the way. The only thing not engulfed in ice that was inside the Bankai would be the throne which instantly melts away when he stands back up. After the attack the Zanpakuto reappears in Yuki's sheath. Relationships Yuki has met a number of people during is time, though only some of them have gained enough respect from him to be mentioned. *'''Aoia Gearbox: Yuki has a very comical relationship with Aoia, at one point stating to her that she is meant to marry him. Her usual reply is "Hado #1, Sho!" directly to his face in which he responds to with a stale face. Ever since Aoia saved Yuki from the Seireitei he has showed a higher level of concern for her. *'Jarael Kimono': Yuki's relationship with Jarael is a less talkative one that with Aoia. With Jarael being the person who invited him to live with his Vizard family he shows her a debt and will usually do as she asks, even if he pretends like he doesn't want to or won't. *'Kalie': Yuki's relationship with Kalie is another comical one. Usually greeting her with a sneak attack and a loud shout. Their relationship has been odd ever since Yuki met Kalie, kidnapping her just to test how strong she was. During this time she dropped her Bow, and Yuki snuck out and went to buy her a new one. Kalie finds Yuki to be odd, but has its clear that she likes him. Once going out and buying Yuki a new tie after she burned his off. *'Grando Krysten': The Granado's relationship with Yuki is one of hatred. Yuki despises Krysten, he claims that he will be the one who kills her. Twice he fought the Granado before his Bankai was fully developed, and was defeated both times. Granted, he forced her into her 2nd release on both occasions. *'Ichiru:' The ex-Captain Commander and Yuki's old bestfriend. While Ichiru was Captain Commander him and Yuki were seen coming back through a Senkaimon together during an Espada invasion on the Seireitei. When they were just children in Rukongai Ichiru and Yuki were best friends. When they reached the Shinigami Academy, Central 46 granted them both with an ice-class Zanpakuto. After Yuki became a Vizard Ichiru re-helped him master his Bankai, ever since then Ichiru has disappeared and noone has heard from him. *'Soifon:' After saving Soifon and getting her to safety their relationship has been more of a silent agreement to tolerate each other. Yuki once brought Soifon a vase of flowers with his special trademarked Frozen Flower in the center while she was sick recovering. Her reaction was a simple thank you. Though almost all of the arcs Soifon has tolerated Yuki apposed to attacking him even when he has done something really bad. *'Iria:' Yuki and Iria met when Iria was a 3rd div. unseated shinigami. After breaking into the seritie and finding the Squad 3 barracks, he entered only to find their captain was not home. He found a random squad 3 member and tries to ask her for information but she denied, at the time she was serving under Hirokatsu goto (The 3rd division captain). After seeing she were an ice user, Yuki's interest in her perked, wanting only to train her... soon it would grow into something deeper. Over time in secret training between Yuki and Iria, she became stronger, much stronger eventually becoming the division 9 captain. Yuki and Iria fell into a forbidden love, which Yuki would deny to any extent, his cold hearted perspective on people blocks him from saying it. Iria seems to be rather loyal to Yuki referring to him as Yuki-kun and speaks highly of him. Yuki has saved Iria a handful of times, and calls her cute anytime she becomes angry at him. After Iria attacked him for betraying her and the vizards/ shinigami he confessed his feeling for her at which point captain Soifon stepped into the fight and took Iria back to the Soul Society. Since then Iria and Yuki have patched their relationship, and once again Yuki blamed his actions on hide pride. *'Di Jurobei': Di is a female vizard who used to pick on shinigami trainee's with Yuki. They have an odd relationship sometimes they will chase eachother and attack eachother until Jarael steps in and breaks them up. Their relationship is comical for the most part, but when they need to work together and fight they have no problem doing so. They have brother-sister relationship. *'Jefferson': Yuki's ex-subordinate when he was serving as Captain of the 10th Division. Jefferson was loyal to Yuki and awaited his return all the until he disappeared as captain commander. Jefferson wrote in a diary daily to help him deal with his feelings, not long after he disappeared this page was found about Yuki. �� *'Kohaku Fukui': Kohaku is the Primero espada. He was left in charge of Yuki when the Granado was not around to occupy Yukis time. Yuki and Kohaku shared a room for the 1st week of his stay in Las Noches until rennovations were finished to Yuki's own room, they seemed to get along just fine. Once on earth Kohaku tried to order Yuki to do something and Yuki simply disobeyed and attacked someone else at his own will. They are enemies, but have had a past that makes their interaction more in deph than a random arrancar. Trivia *Yuki has a Female Zanpakuto, who he claims is jealous of other pretty females. *Honoo Yuki actually means Flame Snow. ~Frost burn. *Believed to hold the most powerful ice zanpakuto since Toshiro Hitsugaya. *Ex-subordinate of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Yuki was also the captain assigned to Squad 10 after Toshiro's absence. *Yuki has an ice rose that he gives to special women, he calls it a "Frozen Flower." *Yuki has been seen using another Shikai command "Shiver" apposed to saying "Fly". Nothing noticeable changes. *Only Jarael has seen his Bankai. *He will do as he pleases, and blame it on pride. *Yuki's Shikai, and Bankai themes are from a band named "Celldweller" the track is called "Frozen" the song is actually about sex. Quotes *(To multiple characters) "I am Honoo Yuki, half hollow, half Shinigami." *(To Senryuu) "My name is not of your concern, for you will be dead by the time you comprehend this sentence." *(To Krysten) “Judging by your reiatsu im guessing you’re the Granado?” *(To Iria) "Seems like I'm always grabbing you just before you hit the ground, doesn't it?" *(To Kalie) "Just shaddup already... I kidnapped you because I wanted to see what you would do." *(In general) "...I really hate the heat." Manga Ongoing story. Please check: http://tsurabisuscorpio.deviantart.com for updates on the Manga.